d_o_g_w_o_r_ldfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn Arkwright's zektasword
The zektasword owned and used by Finn Arkwright was a Zektasword V-1 with a pink blade. Created after the Canine Republic discovered zektasword plans on Kardon, it was later upgraded to a V-2 zektasword once the Canine Resistance obtained zektanium-47. The sword was made for use in the war against the Feline Uprising, during which Finn would often wield it in battle. After Finn's death and the end of the Canine Resistance's war against the Regime, the zektasword was stored in a display case aboard the Hydeforth. It remained locked away until it was retrieved by Aktan Lati'myr, who used it to replace his previous sword. Lati'myr continued to use the zektasword through the collapse of the Regime and the time of the New Federation of Unity, keeping it only for self-defense. History Early usage After the formation of the Canine Resistance, and the recovery of the original zektasword plans on Kardon, zektaswords were made for the founding commanders, including Finn Arkwright. After receiving his weapon, which was powered by the rare mineral zektanium, Finn kept it with him on Doggo-5, training with it daily. Despite owning the weapon, Finn did not officially use it to fight with. Atheran Finn had his zektasword with him when he was sent to Lythe to collect a shipment of LS-4 hyperdecks for the shipyard on Doggo-5. After the Shipyard of Lythe was attacked by the Feline Uprising, Finn met up with fellow commanders Rufus Sadon and Adrik Case on Atheran. The Uprising ZX-1 Wayfarer Mandator pursued them to the planet, and a unit of troops were deployed by Uprising commander Taris Nathand to attack Extraction Facility Zeta, where the Canines were holding their meeting. Preparing to defend the facility, Finn and the other two commanders activated their zektaswords, using them in battle for the first time. As the Uprising attacked the facility, Finn held off the soldiers with his sword, while trying to kill as few enemies as he could. Being overpowered by the amount of troops the Uprising had deployed, the commanders retreated from the facility, being guided by Aykus Meraz, a worker. Boarding a Var-2 extraction hovercraft, the three commanders and Meraz were pursued by Nathand and several troops. Finn attempted to use his sword to deflect the shots fired by the Uprising, but it was not enough to defend them. Case was hit by one of the shots and was knocked off the hovercraft, falling into Atheran's acid oceans. The other two commanders managed to escape Atheran, and headed for the Canine Resistance cruiser Hydeforth, commanded by Revus Tarke. Centerpoint After arriving on the cruiser, Commander Tarke assigned Finn to travel to the Feline colony planet Sarco and talk with the colony's leader, Acho Forte, about assisting the Canine Resistance. Finn travelled to the planet in the T-4 skyjet Aether, along with Tarke's subordinate Lester Crate. Forte, secretly working for the Feline Uprising, sabotaged the jet and killed Officer Crate. After Finn discovered this and learnt Forte was responsible, the Feline attacked him with his zektasword. Finn defended himself with his own sword, forcing Forte's blade away from him. Duelling Forte, Finn chased him through the colony. Forte attempted to kill Finn by overloading the colony's power plant, causing it to explode. However, Finn survived, and located Forte, who had been injured in the explosion. He pointed his sword at Forte, giving the Uprising commander a chance to surrender. Forte refused, slashing Finn's leg with his sword. With no other choice, Finn stabbed Forte in the chest with his sword, killing him. Taking Forte's sword with him, Finn left the colony, returning to the Hydeforth. Tavistar After escaping an attack in the Uche system, the Hydeforth arrived in the Tavistar system, carrying new recruits from a colony on Hestor. However, collector automatons from Paywall Four stopped the cruiser, boarding it and deactivating its systems, demanding payment for passing through the system. Tarke told Finn and the automaton DTX-N6 to head to the bridge and regain control of the cruiser. Once they arrived, Finn used his sword to destroy two collector automatons who were accessing the ship's systems. As the Feline Uprising, who were alerted to the presence of the Resistance by the collector automatons, launched an attack on the cruiser, Finn reactivated the control room, and the Hydeforth landed on the nearby planet Tavistar Prime to allow the hyperdrive to start up, bringing the battle to the ground. Leading a unit of Canine Resistance soldiers, Finn encountered Aghatah Shuvakh, an Uprising officer who had escaped the previous battle in space. Drawing his sword, he dodged the shots fired by the Lyanian, who quickly ran out of ammunition. Abandoning the gun, Shuvakh leapt at Finn, knocking his sword out of his hand. As Finn was pinned down by Shuvakh, the zektasword was picked up by Ruawk Itah, a skilled new Avian recruit from Hestor. Finn pushed Shuvakh away from him, allowing Itah to stab Shuvakh with Finn's sword, killing him. Finn took his sword back and returned to the Hydeforth. Confronting the Grand Leader Shortly afterwards, the Hydeforth escaped Tavistar Prime and landed on Ea'Avuk. Finn, along with Rufus and the new commanders Itah, Xaric Rexen and Farus Devon, were assigned to enter the Lurcacia system and scout for the location of the Feline Uprising's base. After taking the freighter Infinon into the system and boarding the ZX-0 Wayfarer Zero Zero, the commanders made their way to the ship's bridge, where Finn defended himself from a guard, who he then killed. As they questioned their easy capture of the command ship, they were attacked by Amykzar Takh, Grand Leader of the Uprising, who killed Devon with her zektasword. A zektasword duel ensued, in which Commander Rexen managed to unmask the Grand Leader, revealing her identity to the commanders. Takh escaped the control room through a hidden hatch, landing in her Voidwalker N3, the N'kthar. Before the commanders could attempt to follow her, they were confronted by Ledonair Arkwright, the long-lost twin brother of Finn, who had been recruited into the Uprising. Ledonair drew his own upgraded zektasword, powered by zektanium-47 taken from Exodus Nathe. Finn ignited his sword, blocking Ledonair's swings. However, the increased energy of the V-2 zektasword managed to overpower Finn's sword, disrupting the zektanium blade and damaging the sword to a state where it could not be used. Finn attempted to reactivate his sword, but it was too damaged to work. Placing its hilt back on his waist, Finn held up the blade he had taken from Acho Forte, using it for the remainder of the fight. Itah was able to slice through Ledonair's sword arm, and Finn caught his sword as it was falling. Ledonair backed away into a corner, but escaped through the same hatch that the Grand Leader had entered moments earlier. The commanders left the Zero Zero as it self-destructed, and returned to Ea'Avuk. Once they had arrived back at the temporary Xaahn Outpost, Finn gave both Ledonair's sword to Commander Tarke for him to study, along with his own sword, which Tarke took to repair. Appearances * Dogworld Invaded (First appearance) * Resort Getaway Category:Individual weapons Category:Zektaswords